Love Outweighs Hate
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Izumi would give up alchemy before she would willingly work with the military. But what if she 'unwillingly' had to work with them in order to save the ones she loved? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Dublith, The Curtis House-

"Izumi, would you mind tasting this?"

Sig Curtis walked out from the kitchen holding a small tray of what looked like eye halves. He was an oversized muscles man with black hair, beard and mustache. He wore black pants, red shirt, white apron and sandals. He entered the back room where Izumi, his wife, was reading a book called "Easy Cooking". She was standing next to a window with her long black dreadlocks pulled into a pony tail. Her outfit was as simple as ever which was a white sleeveless duster and black pants with sandals. When her husband entered the room, she looked up from her book and over to him, dark violet eyes catching a hint of sunlight. It is now noticed that on the left side of her chest is a red Flamel tattoo.

"What is it Sig?"

She asked with an arched eye brow.

"It's an old recipe called Devil's Eggs..."

Izumi carefully picked up one of the flimsy egg half and examined it closely with a very careful eye. It wasn't very pleasing to look at, but it smelt good. She took a small bite. Then, she pushed the rest into her mouth.

"Not bad. Where'd you get the recipe from?"

"My mother's old cook book which I found last night."

"It's good. What's in it... or dare I not ask?"

"Egg whites, which is the basic shell, egg yolks, some spices and some more spices."

He pointed to each element of the creation as Izumi took another egg and tossed it into her mouth. In this house, she was the Alchemist, the house wife and the teacher to all the children in town. Sig was the shop keeper, the cook and the husband who took care of his ill wife. Sig just handed the small tray to Izumi who found this new creation very tasty. There were about three left, out of six, when they walked from the back room into the kitchen where Sig went to fetch his mother's cook book. He picked it up and they both walked out back to sit on the sandy beach that was their back yard. Izumi had with her the tray and her book.

"This book has been missing for years."

"I remember you looking for it about six years ago when the Elrics were here. I'm glad you found it."

Izumi took no time at all in finishing off the last few eggs and then placed down the tray. She looked over with a smile as her husband continued to read through the cook book. Izumi then opened her own 'cook book' and began reading once again. After a few minutes, Sig placed his book down and leaned back, to lye down in the sand. Just then, a bright light appeared in the sky and shot down right at Sig. Izumi saw this and pulled him to the side, just missing the light beam. When they both curiously looked, the cook book was gone, no trace of it at all.

"What was that?"

"I don't know? It's looked like the light of alchemy. But from the sky?"

Izumi looked at Sig and he looked back at her with curiosity in their eyes.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Risembool, The Rockbell House-

"Edward! Get your sorry metal butt in here now! You too Alphonse!"

A blonde haired girl holding a large wrench yelled across the yard of an old deserted farming town. She wore a white shirt, red bandanna and black pants and she didn't look pleased. Across the yard was a large metal suit of armor wearing a white apron, and a small boy with blonde hair tied into a braid, he wore a black outfit and a red jacket with a black Flamel on the back.

"Coming Winry!"

They yelled as they can closer to the house. Once inside, the boy removed his jackets reveling a metal left automail arm and a matching right leg. Inside the house was a small old lady with a gray ponytail. She was currently smoking a pipe while wearing a green dress and a white apron.

"Well now, isn't this lovely, the whole group together again for dinner."

The lady smiled and began to set the table for dinner.

"Isn't granny?"

The girl, Winry smiled evilly at the two boys who cringed. Ed, the boy and Al, the suit of armor gulped at her glare. Soon they began to eat quietly, all except Al who was an empty metal suit who could not eat. But he sat quietly, engaging in conversation every now and then. The two boys were brothers who had lost their mother six years ago. They attempted to bring her back but failed and lost limbs and bodies in the process. Winry was their best friend front childhood who lost her parents in a war. Granny Pinako (or Aunt Pinako to the boys) was Winry's grandmother who raised Winry and cared for the boys.

"So Ed... any closer to your quests end?"

"No, no new leads and that bastard Mustang ain't' saying anything."

"Please watch your language at the table boys."

"Sorry Aunt Pinako."

The conversations continued from their to talk about Winry's dog Den and Ed and Al's adventures across Amestris. Just then, a bright light flashed across the sky and caused everyone to jump. Ed and Al ran outside to investigate. Then they noticed it. The tree they all played on when they were kids was gone. No trace of it at all.

"Where'd the tree go?"

"It looked like Alchemy."

"What the hell...?"

They all stared at the spot their tree once was.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Central City, The Amestris Military Headquarters-

"General, could you come with me please?"

"Yes sir."

Fuhrer Roy Mustang stood with messy black hair and dark eye and brushed wrinkles from his uniform. He wore a large eye patch over on of his eyes, and it gave him a sad mysterious look. Across from him stood his General Riza Hawkeye. She had blonde hair flipped-twisted-tucked into a brown clip. Bright amber eyes glittered in the sunlight as she saluted her superior. Their uniforms were standard blue with white accents and gold shoulder bars, stripes and the gold rope under the right shoulder. On Roy's chest were his rank bars, three rows of about five. Riza however, didn't wear her bars, and showed her rank by the stripes and stars on her shoulders.

The two walked down the hallway of Central HQ. They took the stairs downstairs until they reached the first floor where they made the quick stroll through the main corridor and out the front doors. The day was sunny as it was the middle of May and the weather was a warm, but tolerable.

"General..."

"Yes sir?"

They walked side-by-side across the parking lot. This was an unusual sight since all superior officers always walked at least two steps in front of their subordinates. But still they walked.

"I need you to drive me someplace, my car is just down the street."

"Yes sir, of course."

They began their walk out of the parking lot and slowly down the street. There were a few small children chasing a red ball on the other side and a couple or two walking hand in hand in front of the military officers.

"If I may be so bold sir, where are we driving to?"

"Well General, we are going to visit an old friend of mine to see how they are doing."

"The Hughes family sir?"

"Yes, I visit them at least once a week now that I'm in Central city."

They continued their walk until they came to a black car parked along side the street. Roy handed Riza the keys and they walked closer. Across the street, the child's ball bounce into the street and then continued to bounce towards Riza. She heard the bouncing and the kids yelling and turned around just in time to catch the ball in both hands. The kids continued to yell for their ball and Riza just simple tossed it across the street, where it bounced into the park and the children began to play again.

Riza smiled and closed her eyes as she turned around and began to unlock her door. Just as the keys were placed in the door, a bright flash came shooting down from the sky and stuck the car. Both Roy and Riza were throw backward, Roy landing on the sidewalk and Riza in the middle of the street. When they looked up, the car was gone. No trace of it anywhere.

"Sir!"

"General what just happened?"

"I don't know sir..."

A small crowd of people appeared as the military officers stood up and surveyed the spot the car once sat. They looked up at each other and shrugged.

"That looked like an alchemy light..."

"But from the sky?"

Both looked up into the clear blue sky and saw nothing.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Town of Dublith-

Izumi Curtis was standing on the beach where her husband's book disappeared. She had in her hands a book titled "Alchemy". She continued to circle the exact spot where she drew an 'x' with her foot.

"Thats strange. That light was alchemy, but there should be some kind of trace left behind..."

She continued to walk in circles until she created a ring around the location with her foot prints.

"Teacher!" "Teacher!"

Izumi looked up and turned to the left as she saw two figures running towards her. It was Edward and Alphonse Elric. They ran up to her, stopping only feet from her circle. The boy leaned over onto his knees and began panting.

"Teacher... Something very weird happened yesterday. The tree outside Winry's house just disappeared... like Alchemy... only..."

Ed began, finally stopping his panting.

"It came from the sky..."

She finished their sentence. Izumi then closed her book and looked down a the 'x' in the sand, dead center of her circle.

"The same just happened here..."

Izumi squatted down and gently traced the 'x' with her finger.

"A tree disappeared...?"

Al asked and Izumi looked up with an angry look on her face.

"No Al, a book disappeared! Since when have you known a tree to be ...HERE...!"

Al turned pale (as pale as a suit of armor could) and backed down. Izumi's face went back to normal and she looked back at the 'x', calmly.

"We were sitting outside and I saw the light. If I hadn't pulled Sig out of the way, who knows, maybe he would be missing right now and not his book."

Ed and Al looked at each other then back at Izumi, just as Sig came out of the house. He wore his apron meaning he was probably working in his shop... or cooking lunch. The three alchemist remained around the circle.

"I just wish I could figure out what it was."

"Well with your head in that book, no wonder you don't know..."

All four looked up as an elderly lady approached. She wore a light yellow dress with a red stone at her neck. A purple blanket was tossed over her shoulders like a jacket. Her hair was slightly curly and light gray. Ed and Al just stared at her, the same way Sig stared at her - a look of mixed confustion. Izumi however, she stood up straight and closed her book, placing it by her side. This lady was Dante, Izumi's teacher.

"Izumi, describe the light to me..."

The old lady smiled sweaty as Izumi began to describe the light she saw last night.

"A red alchemy light. Came from no where and just as quick as it came, it was gone..."

After Izumi finished, she turned to the two Elric boys and had them do the same. The descriptions were identical, just different locations. The lady nodded her head and continued to smile.

"Some one, some where is using the philosopher's stone, attempting to create one, or it's just a fake..."

The Elrics heard the stone and Ed's eyes widened and in a very soft voice...

"The philosopher's stone..."

"Yes, but somehow, whatever they are trying to accomplish is not going their way. Who ever is attempting it does not have control. Or so I'm figuring..."

Dante turned to leave and Ed jumped from his position to behind her.

"But the stone...it's there? Somewhere?"

Izumi grabbed Ed's ear and pulled him back in line.

"The stone is out there, but where, I do not know. Can chances are it's a fake. You'd have to get hit by the light and hope it brings you to the location. But the chances of you not being destroyed by the light is very slim. So I wouldn't go chasing rainbows if I were you boy. Just keep your distance and hope it ends soon."

Dante then continued to leave, soon, disappearing from sight. Izumi let go of Ed's ear and he fell back down to his feet. Izumi then walked from the boys and back to the 'x' in the sand.

"That was no ordinary light. Any alchemy should leave a trace. Something, anything... but nothing is here..."

Izumi squatted back down and continued to look at the 'x'. She reopened her book and began scanning pages after pages of text.

"Boys, was there anything at your house? Anything at all?"

"No."

They replied. They looked down at the 'x' Izumi was studying and shrugged their shoulders. Soon, Izumi stood back up and closed her book. She turned to her husband who still stood behind her.

"And the book never reappeared in the house?"

"No."

He replied and she sighed.

"All right boys..."

She turned back to the Elrics with a look in her eye that told them they were in for some hard work.

"Until this is figured out, I want you to stay as far away from that sight. If you see any more lights, inform me immediately. Keep everyone away, but don't make a big show. We don't need the press."

The boys nodded and turned to leave. As they walked away, Izumi turned back to her husband.

"Let's go back inside. I need to find 'my' other book."

And the two Curtis' walked back into their house.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Central City-

The location of the car disappearance was now taped off by military officers and even had two officers standing guard. Roy and his crew were evaluation the scene and trying to figure out...

"Where the hell is my car...?"

Roy shouted as he looked once more at the spot. his arms were stretched out and he was upset. Riza walked behind him in a calm and casual way.

"Don't take it out on the tape sir, it did nothing."

She commented as Roy began to beat on the bright yellow tape. He stopped biting it when she commented and he stood up straight, brushing off his uniform. Riza continued to take down statements from witnesses who saw the event. Her clipboard was perched on her left arm as she wrote down names, addresses and statements with her right hand. At her foot, walked a black and white puppy. He wagged his tail happily as he and his owner walked around.

"General... report..."

Roy called out after ending yet another temper tantrum.

"Nothing new sir... everyone saw the same..."

She called back and moved down the line, her dog following. Roy pouted and looked back at the empty spot, arms cross tightly across his chest. He then, quickly wiped out his right hand and posed his fingers to snap. On his hands were special white gloved made from a material that caused sparks. On the tops of the gloves were red alchemy circles for fire. Thus his name, The Flame Alchemist.

"Sir, blowing up the crime scene doesn't solve anything and only makes matters worse."

Riza calmly stated as she continued to take down statements. Roy shoved his hands back into his pockets and began pacing.

"Hey... Mustang!"

Everyone in the area turned towards the sound of the voice. They saw nothing except a large suit of armor in the crowd. Al waved at the people and reached down next to him. He picked up his brother by his collar and placed him on his shoulders.

"Ah..."

Mustang smiled and rubbed his chin in an evil way.

"Fullmetal midget has arrived..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ANT TOWERS OVER HIM BY AT LEAST FIVE FEET!"

Ed struggled against his brother's metal death grip as he wiggled and waved his arms and legs around in a wild manner, a look of I'm-gonna-kill-you on his face. Riza sighed and shook her head as the crowd stared at the wild boy with interest.

"Brother please... people are staring."

Al pleaded as he attempted to calm down his brother. Roy laughed. The crowd began to disperse and soon only the military and the Elrics were remaining. Finally, Ed calmed down and was put down and able to calmly walk over to Roy.

"So Bastard..."

"Thats FUHRER bastard to you shrimp..."

Before Ed would yell again, Al put a hand over his mouth and held him down again.

"Sir must you torment him so?"

"Yes Hawkeye... it's what I live for."

She sighed and put her clip board by her side. Ed calmed down and Al released.

"As I was TRYING to say, anything weird happened round here lately?"

"How about a 1000 pound car disappearing with no trace."

Roy mentioned and Ed and Al's mouths dropped and eyes went wide.

"Another disappearance? Was it a red light?"

Ed asked. Riza nodded as did Roy.

"I need a phone..."

Ed grumbled and looked around until he spotted a phone booth across the street. He casually walked over and entered the booth. From the outside, people watched as he dug in his pockets for money but came up broke. He then clapped his hands together and touched the phone. He smiled and began dialing. Riza just shook her head as Roy smiled with an idea and Al complained about misusing alchemy.

As Ed talked on the phone, he had to hold the phone away as the person on the other end began yelling. Ed's hair was even blown back by the yelling. Finally he was able to talk again an soon hung up. He left the booth and crossed the street to join the others. He smiled and looked up at Al.

"Teacher's on her way."

"She didn't seem happy..."

Al commented and looked at Ed's messed up hair.

"You know how she feels about the military... and Central is the mother land for military."

Ed quickly patted his hair back to normal. A few minutes later, General Alex Louis Armstrong approached, shirtless and sparkling as ever.

"Ah... Elric brothers have returned! So good to see you!"

The man was muscular, bald (except for a single blonde curl) and had a blonde mustache. He too was military, and an alchemist. He looked to be the same size as Izumi's husband. Everyone smiled weakly as the sparkles came over. Soon, he wore his shirt again and the sparkles were gone.

"Hey Armstrong... you remember our teacher... or at least her husband, according to Winry. They live in Dublith behind a meat shop."

"Ah yes... A fine man he was. Very sportsman like once you got through to him."

Armstrong smiled and Ed and Al sweat dropped. They remember the story Winry told them about Armstrong and Sig showing off muscles and finally shaking hands. Ed and Al than began to tell Roy and the others about what had happened at Winry's house and at Izumi's house.

Before long, two people were seen walking down the sidewalk. A large man and a small woman. As they got closer, it was seen that it was Izumi and Sig Curtis. Ed and Al cringed a the sight. They had no clue as to what Izumi would do. When they finally approached, they stood behind Ed and Al to the right. Izumi wore a short black jacket over her duster and Sig was missing his apron. In her front of her face opened, Izumi carried her "Easy Cooking" book.

Ed sweat dropped again and ran his hand through his hair.

"Um... Teacher... this is General Riza Hawkeye, General Alex Armstrong and Fuhrer..."

Before Ed could continue, Izumi interrupted and finished his statement.

"... Roy Mustang... the Flame Alchemist. I've heard of you..."

Izumi glared at Roy and slowly lowered her book. Ed gulped and quickened his voice...

"MilitarythisisAlandminealchemyteacherIzumiCurtisandherhusbandSig." (translation: Military, this is Al and mine alchemy teacher Izumi Curtis and her husband Sig.)

Ed sighed and Roy smiled his playboy smile and scratched his chin, looking at Izumi.

"You've heard of me... Have you now...?"

Izumi's glare turned deadly and even Roy gulped. Riza stood her ground and took a step closer to Roy, ready to defend. Sig turned his head slightly to Armstrong and the two nodded their heads in acknowledgment. Izumi then backed down and straightened her jacket, pushing a dreadlocks behind her ear.

"Ed tells me you had a disappearance caused by a red light?"

Izumi closed her eyes, hesitated, then re opened them staring straight at Roy. Her glare was normal but he still seamed to cringe. Riza leaned next to Ed and asked if it was always like that, in a low whisper. Ed nodded his head. Riza took her stand next to Roy once again.

"Yes... right here. My car..."

"No trace...?"

"Not a..."

Izumi seamed not to interested in allowing him to finish his sentences. She constantly shut him off. Armstrong was listening into the conversation and decided to but in.

"Disappearance by a red light... the Armstrong family dog and his dog house was hit by a red light and disappeared... no trace left behind..."

Izumi turned her head an glared, but was stopped when Sig placed a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down and nodded her head. He had told her of his meeting with Armstrong in the past.

"All alchemy leaves a trace..."

Izumi finally spoke.

"This is no ordinary alchemy."

She popped open her book and began reading. She turned her body to the left and leaned on Sig like a wall for support. He didn't mind and just continued to stare straight ahead, at no one. Roy and Riza stared at her, wondering just who and what she was. Since they understood nothing Ed said in introductions.

Just then, a loud crash was heard and followed by the shouts... "Stop thief!" They all turned around as they saw three men in black running towards them carrying large bags of money and jewels. Behind them were five more men carrying even more stolen goods. From a side street, two more men appeared carrying guns and shooting at everyone in sight. Izumi, still reading her book casually, stuck her foot out and tripped the gun men. They rolled on the ground just as the eight other men pulled gun and aimed at Izumi and began firing. Two bullets aimed right at her and she dodged them without looking away from her book.

Ed, Al, Riza, Roy and Armstrong all stared. Too frozen to do anything. Izumi then closed her eyes, closed her book and handed it over her shoulder. Sig took it. Izumi then clapped her hands together, took two steps forward and then slammed them on the ground. A large vine popped up from the ground in a flash of green and trapped the eight men, they all dropped their guns and the stolen goods. The two men behind her got angry and charged at her. But Sig stuck out his arm and they ran in to it, fallen toothless to the ground. Izumi then took her book back from Sig and held it by her side.

"Are... are you a state alchemist?"

Roy dared to ask. Ed and Al cringed and turned pale. Izumi seamed to glow a fiery red glow as she turned around, eyes slits and a vain popping from her head.

"State alchemist are dirty dogs of the military! I would never degrade myself or my skills to them!"

She fumed as Roy turned pale and hid behind Riza who had her hand on her gun. Just then, Izumi began coughing and blood spilled from her mouth as she collapsed to the ground. She attempted to cover her mouth, but failed as more blood fell to the ground. Sig rushed to her side and picked her up just as the coughing slowed down. The military officers stared.

"Where is the closest hospital?"

Ed called out to the others and they pointed to the left. Sig took off running, closely followed by Ed and Al, who carried her book she dropped. The officers looked at each other then ran after them. Armstrong took care of the crooks.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Central City, Military Hospital-

Izumi lay on a white hospital bed with Sig sitting in a chair next to her. Standing on the other side was Ed. Al had gone off to Izumi's house to find her pills. In the doorway stood the military officers. They all watched as Izumi laid, motionless staring up at the ceiling. A nurse entered and behind her was Al holding a small bottle of pills.

"Here teacher, I ran as fast as I could."

Al handed them to Sig who dissed out the pills and handed them to Izumi with a cup of water. She sat up and took the pills and drank the water. She made a face as she drank the water. It tasted different then the water in Dublith, probably because it was filtered.

"Thank you Al, your timing was perfect."

Izumi smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"We need to take these when ever we travel."

Sig said as he placed them inside his pocket.

"I didn't expect to use alchemy in a city full of...state alchemists."

At this, Roy stepped forward and approached the edge of the bed.

"You wouldn't of had to if you let the authorities handle the work."

Roy remained stern, even when Izumi gave him a death glare. This was Roy's territory and he didn't need any no-name alchemist trampling on his turf.

"I would have let the so called authorities handle it if they did their job and didn't let those men hold a gun at my head."

Izumi yelled back.

"Next time don't get involved."

Roy yelled back. By now, Ed and al were white as ghosts in the corner cringing. Riza noticed this and stepped forward.

"Sir..."

Both Izumi and Roy glared at her, but she didn't even flinch. She however did glare back at Roy who backed down. He then went on to mumble something under his breath about woman and meanness. Just then, Roy noticed the Flamel on Izumi's chest. He tried not to stare, already knowing her wrath. Sig however did notice Roy staring and began to stand up. Izumi caught on and placed a hand on Sig's arm.

"The Flamel?"

She looked over at Roy who shook his head. He nodded and Izumi smiled.

"Don't know why I'm explaining... (sigh) ...I got it after an attempt at human transmutation over ten years ago."

Ed and Al stared at her. They have yet to know she attempted it. Ed's mouth dropped open. At this time, Izumi was sitting back up and crawling off the bed, with some help from Sig. and soon slowly walked to the door. Soon all of them left the building and began walking once again down the street.

"Oh teacher, here..."

Ed handed her the book and she took it smiling.

"Teacher, if you attempted human transmutation, why did you screamed and beat us when we told you we attempted it."

Izumi glared at him.

"Thats because I'm the teacher. Do as I say... not as I do..."

She coughed again, but this time, luckily no blood.

Roy smiled and mouthed something off to Ed about having a girl for a teacher. Izumi looked down just in time to see this and. A vein popped out.

"What's wrong with a girl as a teacher?"

She screamed at him.

"Nothing, I just can't believe a 'girl' taught them alchemy."

"What's wrong with a girl alchemist?"

By this time Izumi was glowing red again. She was very pissed off at Roy. Roy however just smiled and closed his eyes. He knew he was pissing her off.

"Now I know where Ed gets it from. His 'short' temper. his bad attitude..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALING..."

"Hey! You think just because I'm a girl... I can't do alchemy?"

Izumi cut off Ed's screaming with her own. She approached Roy who finally opened his eyes and was now staring face to face with Izumi. Riza stepped between the two and grabbed Izumi's wrist, which was about to attack Roy and pushed her back. Riza was now also pissed. She was not taking it lightly how Izumi was screaming at her superior.

"Back off..."

Riza calmly, but angrily stated. Izumi went to push Riza aside but Riza ducked. Roy however got slapped. Seeing this, Riza pushed Izumi back further and pulled out her gun. But before she could shoot, Izumi jumped up, landed on her hands and kicked the gun away. She went to attack Riza but Riza countered it with her own kick. Soon the two girls were caught up in a very good martial arts hand-to-hand fight. They were matched attack for attack. The other boys just stood by and watched as the girls fought it out in the middle of Central. Thankfully, no one was around.

Neither girl used anything but hands and legs to fight with. No alchemy, no guns. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Riza landed on one side of the street in perfect posture and Izumi landed only a few feet away, also perfect posture. Both were breathing very hard. Then, Izumi clapped her hands together and Riza drew her gun. By this time, Roy and Sig ran across the street and restrained the two girls.

"Okay... end this..."

They stated as they held back the girls.

"General, I order you to halt..."

At this command, Riza stood still and placed her gun back in it's holster. Izumi stopped struggling, knowing she wasn't gonna break free of her husband's hold, and then stood straight again. The two stared at each other. Ed leaned into his brother and whispered.

"Hell knows no fury like two pissed off women..."

Izumi and Riza both glared at the boys who cringed and attempted to hide behind a light pole. Riza then walked away, crossing the street and fetching her gun Izumi kicked away. After re-holstering hr guns, she walked back to Roy and stood next to him, ready to pounce.

"We will get nothing accomplished if you two can't get along."

Roy stated, not angrily, but controlling.

"What's this we?"

Izumi demand as she reopened her book and began reading.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Central City-

"First of all, before 'we' do anything, 'we' need to find out what this is?"

Izumi stated, reading her book and tuning a page.

"Well, 'we' now know what it looks like and it's effects, 'we' need to go look it up."

"Fine by me."

Izumi turned around and began heading back to the train station.

"And where are you going?"

"Not that it's any concern to you, I'm going home to look at my books for an answer. I doubt I'll find my answer in any of 'your' books."

Izumi said.

"Um, teacher... you should see the library of alchemy books they have here. It's bigger then your collection."

At this, Izumi stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"Bigger then my collection..? Whether thats true or not. I will not degrade myself to such standards as relying on State alchemists assistance. I'll read my books back home."

Izumi once again started walking,. Sig not far behind. The sun was starting to set and Ed and al relised they had no where to go. They turned around and saw Roy and Riza walking back towards HQ.

"Teacher..."

Izumi turned around and faced Ed.

"Can we come too?"

Izumi glared, but soon allowed them to go home with her. Roy and Riza continued walking back to HQ. Izumi walked side-by-side with Sig as they made their way to the train station. Ed and al walked gloomily behind, heads down watching the dirt pass their feet. At the station, Sig and the boys walked to the platform as Izumi talked to the ticket man. After a few words, the four were escorted to the train and were given a private room. In the room, Izumi sat next to her husband, while she read her book. Ed and Al sat asleep across from Izumi, as the train chugged down the tracks. As Izumi read her book, Sig stared out the window watching the landscape roll by. The oranges, red and yellows mixed perfectly in the distant sky as the trees and houses along the horizon made for a perfect sight. Soon, Izumi was also asleep, with the book propped up on her lap, her head resting on Sig's chest. It was almost midnight by the time they reached Dublith.

"Izumi...Izumi..."

Sig gently tapped her arm as her eyes fluttered open. The train had stopped and they were now in Dublith. She rose, stretched and picked up her book. She glanced over at Ed and al. The two boys were sleeping soundlessly propped against each other. Sig and Izumi looked at each other. Izumi sighed and nodded her head. It was a long day and the boys did deserve some rest. Izumi bent down and carefully picked up Ed and placed him on her back. She was grateful Winry now makes his automail lighter. Behind Izumi, Sig picked up Al and they departed the train. Halfway down the dirt road, Al woke up and Sig put him down on the ground.

"Teacher...?"

"Shh, your brother's still sleeping and so is the town..."

Al walked up to Izumi and offered to take his brother, which she gladly handed over. At the house, Izumi headed straight into the bedroom while Sig set Ed and Al up in the spare room. Before long, the whole house was silent.

The following day, Izumi and Sig were up before the boys. Around eleven in the morning, Ed and al dragged themselves from the bedroom and into the kitchen where they found the small kitchen table covered in books of all sizes. The stacks were quite high. A noise was heard from the other side of the table and when they walked around, they saw Izumi sitting in a straight back chair on two legs leaned against the wall. She had a small book in her hands, reading quickly and turning pages.

"Morning teacher..."

Ed yawned out.

"Good morning Ed...Al...Their is some food left on the stove. Once your finished, get reading..."

Izumi spoke, putting down the book and picking up another. Ed immediately regretted staying over at Izumi's house. But, the boys obeyed and then were soon reading. Ed sat on the floor leaning against the kitchen counter while Al stood in the corner. Around noon time, Sig entered the room.

"Izumi... you have a visitor..."

Izumi looked up just as Dante walked in behind Sig. Izumi stood up, put her book down and walked over to Dante.

"You remember the book collection I held in my house? Well there may be some useful book there you might want to read up on. They might be of some use. I'm heading out of town on some personal business, here are the keys. Help yourself to the books and remember to lock up."

Dante smiled as she handed Izumi the keys to her house.

"Oh, and I mixed up another batch of medication for you. I meant to bring it but I forgot it on the kitchen table."

"Thank you..."

"Well, I'll be going now. Good luck."

And with that said, Dante excused herself and left the house. Izumi stood for a moment staring at the two keys in her hand. One of the keys had Flamel engraved on it. She shrugged it of and placed the key's in hr pocket. She grinned and turned around to face the boys.

"Boys... we're going on a little field trip..."

"Yes ma'am."

The boys stood straight and put the books they were reading back down. Izumi turned to Sig and smiled.

"I shall not be long. I'll call later."

He patted his arm and began to leave, the boys following closely behind. Dante's house was different from all the other's it was larger and had a back patio with a patio dinning set. Izumi pulled the keys from her pocket and used the non-Flamel key to unlock the door. Inside the house was dark and very clean. Izumi remembered how much Dante preferred the cleanness.

"This way boys."

Izumi lead the way through the off white kitchen, into the pale yellow living room and then up a set of spiral iron stairs to a small door. Izumi then used the Flamel key to unlock it. One inside, Izumi closed the door and searched for the candle stick that usually sat near the door. Once she found it, she lit it with some alchemy and then moved about the room. On two of the four walls was a torch where Izumi lit the candles and brought light into the dark once window room. After blowing out the candle and placing it back near the door, she and the boys just stood in the middle of the room staring. There were books apon book of all alchemy. The book shelves in the room were set up in a circular pattern with a single large soft arm chair in the middle of the room

"There has got to be over a hundred books in here."

Al stated as he walked long side one of the book cases.

"Three hundred fifty-six to be exact..."

Ed turned to face Izumi who was dusting off a book shelf, reading the titles on the spins of the books.

"How'd you..."

"You think my punishments were bad Edward when I was teaching you... Dante was my teacher, and I dusted and organized these books many times..."

Ed and al gulped knowing their punishments were nothing compared to this. .

"Start reading boys, and don't make a mess... or you'll be cleaning this place up."

The boys split up and began to read the books. They were all dusty showing they have not been used in years. Izumi continued to walk around. She knew the contents of just about all of these books. Whenever he dusted off a cover to read it, she knew exactly what was in it and moved on to another book. Soon, she reached the single window and opened the curtains allowing more light into the room. The moving about had caused a stir up of dust and the room was now very cloudily. Izumi pushed hard on the window and soon opened it. Ten like a suction, all the loose dust flew out the window.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Dante's Alchemy Attic-

After a few hours of searching, Izumi left the room to call check-in with Sig. The boys took this opportunity to rest from reading.

"My eyes are starting to hurt. There is nothing in these books."

"Keep looking brother. There has to be..."

Al stopped short when he saw the red alchemy light flash outside.

"Brother...!"

"I saw it...!"

They ran to the window and peered outside. They looked below and saw that Dante's patio set was gone, no trace at all. Then, emerging from the back door was Izumi. She looked frantically about the back yard and then looked up.

"Boys..."

"It was the light Teacher..."

Izumi looked back down and scanned the yard. The sky was clear and there was no one around. The sound of a ringing phone was heard and Izumi disappeared into the house. Soon, she was back upstairs with the boys.

"Sig just called and said a customer was talking to him about a strange light that appeared earlier this morning near his house. He claims his bird house is missing, no trace of it at all. Like it was never there..."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Something is a miss and we need to figure out what..."

They began their search once again. Izumi scanned the shelves until a book caught her eye. Izumi walked over and grabbed a heavily dusty book called "Flamel". It was quiet large and had a picture of a Flamel on the cover. The book seamed very old and the pages were tattered. She had never seen this book before. But it was definitely here a long time, it was dustier then all the others. She took it and walked over to the chair and sat down, propping the book up in her lap. She opened the first page and saw the book was handwritten. The handwriting was hard to read. It was very small and the script was also faded from age. There were also some black inked pictures sketched on to the pages. It looked like someone's journal.

Izumi began to read it, having some difficulty at first, but soon able to understand it. Once she got past the first three pages, the rest of the book was a breeze. The handwriting got better and more clearer. As she read, the pictures drawn on the pages seamed to go along with the words. Like a how to manual almost.

"Teacher... I've searched almost a hundred so books.. there is nothing..."

Ed and Al walked out from behind a shelf looking dust and dirty. They saw Izumi reading in the chair and approached her. They looked onto the pages and couldn't even begin to read it.

"Teacher can you read that...?"

"Yes... the handwriting is very similar to mine. Once you get used to it... it's easy..."

"It makes my eyes hurt..."

"Then don't read..."

Ed and Al found a spot on the floor in front of Izumi while she read quietly to herself. There was nothing else they could do.

"This book is someone's alchemy journal... Some one named Flamel..."

Izumi turned another page and began reading again. The boys scooted closer, more interested.

"Flamel... thats the alchemy symbol. Like on brother's jacket..."

Al pointed out.

"With a name like that, he... or she... was destined to be an alchemist..."

Ed smirked and Izumi glared at him over her book.

"Edward...I have a feeling this isn't just some ordinary alchemist's journal... this is the original alchemist..."

"Like the creator of alchemy...?"

"Exactly Al..."

Izumi glanced up over her book once more and looked out the window. The day had passed by so quickly and it was already sundown time.

"We should head back now..."

Izumi closed the book and headed to the door as Ed and Al blew out the torches and closed the window. As they walked down the stairs, they heard a noise. Izumi stopped short on the stairs and peered around the corner. They saw nothing but still heard something. Izumi then handed the large book to Al and told the boys to stay. She proceeded onward down the stairs and around the corner. As he rounded the kitchen, she peered in and saw Dante standing over the kitchen sink washing something.

"Oh... Dante..."

The elderly woman turned around and smiled at Izumi, shutting off the water as she did.

"Ah... Izumi... did you fins anything?"

The boys heard the conversation and came around the corner to join Izumi.

"Nothing yet, but I would like to borrow a book... if thats all right with you?"

Al held up the book and Dante examined it with her eyes.

"Well, if you can read it... okay. In fact if you can understand it at all, you can keep it. I can't seam to read a single word in that book. So, you may have it Izumi and good luck."

"Thank you..."

Izumi bowed her head and turned to the boys.

"All right boys, let's head home."

The boys headed for the door and began to leave. Izumi turned back to Dante and Dante handed her the bottle of medication.

"Here Izumi, another batch of medication. This batch should be a little stronger then the last."

"Thank you very much."

"Take care of yourself."

Izumi took the medication bottle, smiled and left, following the boys.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Central City, Fuhrer Mustang's Office-

Roy Mustang sat reading an alchemy book behind his desk. His feet were propped up on the desk while his chair was reclined backwards. It was late at night and the only ones left in the office were him, Riza and Havoc. Riza was looking most upset, and not at Roy for once. The red light returned that morning and hit her dog black Hayate while they were walking to work. If she hadn't dropped the leash, she might of disappeared with her dog. This disappearance wasn't the only one in Central today.

"General, now tell me again what happened this morning...?"

Roy put down his book, closed it and leaned forward on his desk looking at Riza. Riza looked up at Roy and put her book she was reading.

"I the house and began the walk to work. The same route as always and when I got with in two blocks of HQ, the light appeared and aimed right at Black Hayate. In the shock I dropped the leash and then just as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared, taking my dog and his leash with it."

Riza sighed. She was starting to regret leaving the house early like she always did. But she was always the first to work in the morning and she didn't want to break tradition, just because she was engaged to the Fuhrer. Havoc was beginning to feel the tension in the office.

"Sir... should we set up a calvery to watch the city for anymore lights?"

Roy closed his eyes and thought about it. He then opened his eyes and scratched his chin.

"Thats not a bad idea, but I don't want anyone to get harmed because of this... or go missing..."

Just then, Roy's phone started ringing.

"What is it... this is after hours..."

Roy complained as Riza stood up and answered the phone.

"Fuhrer's office, General Hawkeye speaking...yes he is... one moment..."

Riza placed her hand over the phone.

"Sir... it's Edward Elric..."

Roy mumbled and took the phone from Riza.

"What is it Fullmetal and how'd you know I was still here...what do you mean figured Hawkeye was keeping me late...paperwork?... watch it Fullmetal or I'll use this phone line to roast your ass...what...who..."

Roy then held the phone away from his head as screaming erupted from the phone. It was a female voice. Soon the yelling died down and Roy placed the phone back on his ear.

"Ah... Mrs. Izumi Curtis... how are things in Dublith? Yes... Yes... Okay... Yes... I'm paying attention... Yes... WHAT!... Are you serious!... No, no I believe you (Roy sweat drops)...Yes... I understand... When... Tomorrow... Understood... Yes ... Till then... Yes she will be... Understood... Bye..."

Roy hung up and sighed. He then looked over at Riza and smirked.

"Izumi asked me to warn you..."

"Don't bother sir..."

"Okay...any ways, Mrs. Izumi, Fullmetal's teacher, has figured out what is going on. She has found a book that holds the answers and she's wants us there in Dublith tomorrow. We need to meet her at the train station in Dublith. Bright and early tomorrow morning. So let's head home, carefully, and get some rest."

"Yes sir."

They closed up the office and began their exit of HQ.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Central City Train Station-

""Train from Dublith arriving. Please stand clear of tracks and please allow passengers to unboard the train before you board the train. And thank you for visiting Central City. Have a nice day.""

Roy, Riza and Armstrong stood on the station platform as a black and red train slowed into the station and stopped. A few passengers exited the train and walked past without a second look. None were dressed in uniform, they were all dressed casually. Roy wore black pants and a white shirt. Riza wore a yellow blouse and black pants. Armstrong wore a similar outfit to Roy only the shirt was a different color. When the train was empty, the military officers boarded the train and soon were on their way to Dublith. The train ride was long and boring for there was no one up at this hour. Across the aisle from Roy, Riza and Armstrong sat Havoc, Breda, Fury and Falman. They two were dress like Roy and Armstrong only different colored shirts. Finally, the train arrived in Dublith about an hour later. They unboarded the train and stepped onto the small platform.

Standing next to the wall was Izumi and Sig with Ed and Al a little closer to the train.

"Hey Mustang you old bastard you. Have a nice trip."

"Can it shrimp..."

"WHO ARE YOU..."

"Edward!"

"Sorry."

The seven military officers approached the small group of people and exchanged greetings.

"So, what is so special you needed to drag us out here to Dublith at this hour on a Saturday morning."

"There is allot to be learned state alchemist."

"Call me Roy, none of us are on duty."

Izumi didn't reply, she only turned around and began to leave the station. They all followed. They walked down the dusty roads heading to Izumi's house. As they walked, others were waking up in town and coming outside into the nice day. A few children ran up to Izumi.

"Teacher. Teacher."

Izumi bent down to their level and smiled.

"Not right now okay. I have something important to do."

The kids all moaned but finally ran of to play. Izumi smiled and stood up and then they all continued their walk. When they reached the house Izumi stopped and turned around.

"You seven can go around out back. Edward and Alphonse will show you were to go."

And with that, she and Sig entered the house. Outback, the military stood with Ed and Al next to the small wooden boat. s Izumi and Sig exited the house, a man was rowing a boat down the small lake closer to the group. He had a small wooden boat that was slightly larger then Izumi's.

"Hey-o Izumi. I got your message."

The man pulled the boat up to the shore and jumped out, walking over to Izumi and Sig. The military by now were confused. For a moment more, Izumi talked with the man. Izumi then took the large book from Sig and placed it inside her boat and stepped inside.

"You seven will take that boat there and travel across this lake to my island. Figure out how your all gonna get across. It's not my problem, but make sure you get thee in a timely manner. Edward, Alphonse, you come with me."

Ed got into the boat with Izumi and sat down. Izumi remained standing at the bow. Al was next to get in and he sat down in the middle of the boat to help even out the weight. Sig approached the boat and began to push it out into the water. The boat rocked a bit, but Izumi's balance never faulted. The military loaded into the boat, leaving Fury and Breda behind. Armstrong was the one who was given the job of paddling. In Izumi's boat, Al was the paddler. Sig stayed behind (for lack of room in the boat) he needed to man the shop and watch the military officers who stayed behind. As the boats began across the lake, Izumi gave a small wave to Sig and sat down, making it easier for the boat to glide across the lake quicker.

Soon, Al got the boat to the island and they all piled out. The military's boat came next. Once all on shore Izumi lead the way deep into the forest and into a large clearing. Al carried the large book and when they got to the clearing, Ed made a tall table out of alchemy and rocks and Al set the book down. The military stood around unsure of what to do, they didn't even know if it was safe. Ed and Al have been to this island before and knew it was safe. Izumi stood in front of the table and began to flip through the pages quickly.

"This book here... is the original journal of Nicholas Flamel..."

Roy walked closer to the table and looked at the book, upside down.

"How do you know? That book disappeared years ago... the same time he did. Everyone knows that."

Roy placed his hands in his pockets and attempted to read the handwriting.

"Explain this..."

Izumi pointed to a symbol on the inside of the front cover that was fading in and out, almost like it was lightly flashing. It was a red Flamel. Roy's eyes widened.

"This IS the journal of the original alchemist...and he created a way to control alchemy even once he died. And his little protection is what is causing the disappearances."

Armstrong and Edward gathered around the table as Izumi began explaining. She was more or less explaining it to Edward, for when she looked up, she was looking at him. The others just listened in.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Izumi's Private Island-

"When Flamel created... or discovered the science of alchemy, he discovered the first philosopher's stone. Seeing it's power, he destroyed it to prevent the misuse of it. The only way to create another stone is to use ..."

Izumi turned a few pages.

"Human life..."

Ed spoke up. And Izumi nodded her head. She was speaking very quietly, making it impossible for the others to hear. After a few minutes, Riza and Al were playing Tic-tac-toe in the sand. Falman and Havoc soon started a game of Go Fish using cards they Stole from Breda.

"So he figured there would be no more stone. He truly believed people would never kill another just to gain power. But in order to protect against the misuse of alchemy in the future, he created a kind of array that was drawn by using smaller arrays all across the planet. It was a long and tiring task, but he finally created it. After performing alchemy, the arrays were gone but the transmutation remained..."

Izumi flipped a few more pages, skipping the non important stuff. Roy scratched his chin.

"If he created that large of a transmutation..."

"He died. Thus equivalent exchange..."

Izumi replied as she finally found the page she was looking for. She ran her finger gently down the page until she found the line. Next to it was a sketch of an array.

"This array is the exact replica of the array Flamel drew in the direct center of all the other arrays. It was also that location where Flamel breathed his last breath..."

Izumi moved her finger along the page once more until she found the last line she needed. The very last entry in the journal.

"This protection lay dormant for many, many years. When alchemy began to be misused a decade ago in great numbers, the protection array was awoken and now is acting on the will of Flamel by slowly ridding the world of all useless objects. Starting with the very small and growing until it's not only ridding the world of just cars, trains and houses with electricity, but also ridding the world of all alchemist who use alchemy for personal and/or pointless reasons and those non-alchemist who also misuse alchemy."

Izumi then slammed the book closed, scaring everyone.

"Okay... so what are we to do?"

Armstrong asked as Izumi jumped up on the table and sat down. Just then, another bright red light flashed across the sky. But this time, the light divided into three lights and spread across Dublith. A loud scream was heard from the main land and Izumi jumped down from the table. she ran quickly to the edge of the island and looked out. The others soon followed her.

Across the lake stood a group of people standing around what used to be a house. The house was gone.

"Alphonse..."

"Yes teacher..."

Izumi jumped into the boat and Al began paddling back to shore.

"Edward, guard that book... and my island...!"

"Yes ma'am!"

On the other side, Izumi jumped from the boat and began making her way to the scene. There she met up with Sig and the other military officers. There was a lady on her knees crying into her hands looking at the spot her house once stood. Izumi approached the lady and belt down next to her.

"Emily... what happened?"

"I... I don't know... One minute my house was here... and the next... it's gone. Oh Izumi what is going on? First it's Joanna's birdhouse, now my house?"

Izumi placed her hand on the lady's back.

"Emily... where is Suzy? And Joey?"

The lady's head then bolted up right in shock and stared.

"Oh god... they were napping in the house."

At this the lady collapsed into a fit of tears. Izumi's eyes widened. She stood up and walked over to the location where the house once sat. She stared at the ground in shock. This was getting out of hand. When it was just small objects, it wasn't all that bad, she had time to think. But now, children are disappearing. Children who called her teacher and looked up to her to fix things like toys and help rescue cats.

Behind her, the military came running up and stared into the open space. Not a trace of the house was left. Izumi turned to Al and told him to summon Ed and the book. Al nodded and ran off. Izumi then turned around to face Roy. She pointed to him and then pointed outside of the crowd. They then met along side of the lake, the boat with al and Ed slowly coming across behind them.

"This is getting worse. As much as I dispise the likes of you. I know we need to work together."

"But what are we suppose to do?"

Izumi thought for a moment as Ed and Al ran up to her. Ed had the book in his hand. Izumi took the book and used Ed's arms as a book holder as she began flipping through the pages. She came back to the page of the array and began to reread. She then looked back at Roy who now had Armstrong and Riza standing behind him.

"We need to recreate Flamel's array and cancel out his protection array."

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Dublith, The Curtis House-

"We need to recreate Flamel's array and cancel out his protection? He was the strongest alchemist ever to live! This is not gonna be easy! Considering he died attempting this!"

Roy pointed out. He, Izumi, Armstrong, Edward and Alphonse stood around Izumi's kitchen counter staring at the open book.

"True, but he was also just one man attempting this. If we can get all skilled alchemist involved..."

Ed began.

"No, we don't want to harm any more lived. What if we get some alchemist who are not that skilled, they will not be strong enough."

Izumi added.

"Yes, but there should be a way to tell the skilled from the non-skilled."

Armstrong put in. They all thought about it.

"Teacher... what about state and national alchemists. They all had to pass a tough exam. They are skilled."

Al spoke up from the corner of the room.

"I'm not a state alchemist and I'm skilled. Same with you Al. There are many alchemist who are skilled and not state alchemists. How do we tell them apart?"

Izumi walked away from the counter and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already noon time. Just then, another scream was head outside as a red flash of light cut in front of the windows. All ran outside and looked around. Riza and Havoc looked like they were tossed into the side of Izumi's house and Sig was flat on the ground. A bunch of others were scattered about like they were all dodging something.

Roy ran over to Riza and Havoc while Izumi ran out to Sig.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sig slowly sat up and began to stand. Just then, another red light cut across the land and everyone ducked down again. When the lights stopped, everyone looked up. Slowly, they began to stand. A few towns people were starting to panic and looked like they were packing to move. Izumi ran out to them.

"Listen, moving will not protect you. This is happening everywhere. The best thing is to stay put."

"Look what is happening. People are disappearing in this town. Staying here is not safe."

"Moving about carelessly isn't safe either."

Izumi pleaded with her neighbors. They all sighed. Izumi, out of all the stress and recent action, broke down into a fit of bloody coughs.

"Izumi!"

Sig stood up off the ground and ran over to her.

"I'm... fine..."

She coughed a few more times and allowed Sig to help her to her feet. As she stood, the coughing stopped. Some blood remained at the corners of her mouth. She spit once to remove the remaining blood in her mouth.

"Staying put is safer right now yes, but standing around doing nothing is not the smart thing to do right now."

Izumi slowly turned around and with everyone else, saw Dante. She walked over to Izumi and smiled.

"Now, we need to gather all skilled alchemists and we need to band together to end this mess."

"How'd you know..."

Izumi asked as Sig lifted her into his arms.

"I just know."

Soon, the alchemist from town and a few surrounding ton were gathered around Izumi's house. Izumi was inside sitting down with Ed, Al, Armstrong and Roy. Sig approached and handed her a glass of water and a cloth to clean her face with. She drank some of the water and then dipped the cloth into it and began to wash the blood off her mouth. Just then, Riza entered the house.

"The alchemists from the local towns have arrived. Skilled alchemists from Northern City, Western City, Eastern City and Southern City are all gathering in Central City with all the state and national alchemists."

Izumi slowly stood up and staggered outside. What she needed to do was rest, but her stubbornness kept her going. She stepped outside and surveyed the area. There were about fifty alchemist standing around. A few children were there as well. No older then ten or eleven. Izumi smiled at the thought. The children wanted to help but there was no way they were strong enough. She approached the group and stood in the middle.

"This is no ordinary task of alchemy. We need all alchemist who are skilled in all types of arrays. Alchemist who are strong enough to hold a transmutation longer then a few seconds and alchemist who are healthy enough to uphold the pressure."

The crowd erupted into whispers and soon about twenty or so people left wishing people the best of luck. thankfully, all the children left as well. Dante then arrived and walked next to Izumi. She whispered something to her and then they both reentered the house. Izumi opened the book and flipped through the pages quickly. She has yet to read the whole book, only skimmed it.

"Here..."

Izumi pointed to a sketched map of the whole on one of the pages. Marked in black ink were all the small arrays Flamel drew across the planet. Then directly in the center drawn in red ink was the center and final array that needed to be recreated. They studied the array and finally figured out where it was."

"No..."

Roy whispered to himself with a look of terror on his face. The location was the same spot the great Ishbal Rebellion took place. It was a large desert area with high rocky cliffs.

"This is where we need to go. This is where we can end this. Gather the alchemist and let head out..."

Izumi said while pointing with her finger to the spot on the map.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Eastern City-

Izumi stood about twenty miles out of the Eastern City boarder looking out into a great large desert filled with rocky cliffs and lots of sand. Behind her stood Edward Elric. Together, teacher and pupil looked out onto the spot where a great accomplishment for alchemy was about to take place. The sun was beginning to set and it cast an eerie shadow across the land. Bold red and orange decorated the calm cloudless sky as the sun began it's journey deeper past the thin horizon which held a bright white line. The sun was almost gone and once it was, the search for the array began. The array should glow a faded red under the sand at exactly twilight. Before this, no one noticed it, they were to busy with other tasks. but tonight, Izumi Curtis stood ready.

"Teacher..."

Edward spoke quietly as a cool night breeze blew by entangled itself in both Izumi's and Ed's hair.

"Yes Edward..."

"What are the chances...?"

Izumi continued to look out into the desert. Soon, she closed her eyes as another breeze blew by. After a few more minutes of silence, Izumi dismissed Ed. After taking in a deep breath, Izumi turned around and faced all the alchemists. There were over three hundred alchemists. All skilled in the art and science that is alchemy. Some were state alchemists and some were national alchemists. But there were others that were just like Izumi, a skilled alchemist who works on their own terms. . They all had a red or black Flamel somewhere on their person. Those that didn't, were not alchemists - but simple on lookers. All military officers were once again in uniform.

Izumi walked down to the crowd where she found Roy and Armstrong sitting amongst friends. She walked past them and found Sig standing next to Winry and Pinako Rockbell and Alphonse Elric.

"Hello Mrs. Izumi."

Winry smiled as Izumi approached.

"Hello."

Izumi smiled and sat down on the ground next to Al. The sun slowly sank into the ground and cast an even eerier shadow over the whole crowd. Behind Izumi, she heard some people walking to the cliffs edge. When she looked she saw it was Roy and Riza.

"Roy, is this safe?"

"Probably not..."

Roy looked out onto the slowly darkening horizon. Another cold breeze blew by. Roy then reached up and pulled down Riza's hair clip allowing her blonde hair to get tangled in the wind.

"Roy...?" "Just wanted to see your hair down at least once more."

Riza looked into his eyes and saw he was scared. for the first time in her life, she saw fear in Roy Mustang's eyes.

"You'll be able to see it may time after tonight."

Riza smiled and re clipped her hair. She made a silent promise to him by making this action. He understood and smiled. Just then, a lady walked up to Roy and tapped his shoulder. Roy and Riza turned around and saw Gracia Hughes standing there holding her five year old daughter Elicia.

"Hello Roy."

Gracia smiled.

"Hello Gracia. Elicia."

They smiled for a moment and Gracia put her daughter down, warning her not to go too close to the edge. The adults talked for a while Elicia looked out over the cliff's edge.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Elicia cried as they turned to face her. Elicia was pointing out into the desert where a red glow was glowing from the sand.

"Curtis!"

Roy called out, not once taking his eyes off the glowing sand. Wanting to embed this in his memory. In the crowd, Izumi heard her name and jumped up, running through the crowd. She ran up to the others and looked out into the sand. There was a glowing red array. Twilight had come. Soon, everyone else crowded around the cliff edge to look at it.

"Thats it! Thats the array! We need to mark that spot quickly! Without damaging the array!"

Izumi yelled out. An alchemist stepped up and smiled. He was a fast runner and he volunteered to do it. He quickly climbed down the cliff and ran across the desert. Just as he was getting closer, the array began to disappeared. he reached the spot just in time and drew a circle around it with his foot. He then sent up an alchemy light the color green to signal he found it.

"Let's go!"

Roy called. The alchemists all began climbing down the cliff. Roy grabbed Riza's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Riza, I need you and the others to keep non-alchemists away. This distance should be good. At least until it's over."

She nodded her head and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. As they parted, he began to climb down the cliff. Riza then ran to tell the other officers the orders and immediately they were rounding up the civilians. Izumi was the last to climb down. Even Dante climbed down already. Izumi smiled and took once last look out into the dark desert where she could just barely make out the people walking.

"Izumi..."

Izumi turned around and saw Sig standing behind her. He had a look of concern in his eyes and Izumi smiled.

"I have to."

She touched his arm. She knew this transmutation would drain her. Every time she attempted alchemy she hurt herself more. This big a transmutation would put way to much stress on her weak body. But this was something she had to do. Sig understood her reasons just by looking into her eyes. He nodded his head with hesitation. Then, he put his hands on her hips and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then they kissed. She didn't want to let go but she had to. The alchemist with the torch was getting further away and she needed to keep up. Time was wasting. The parted and she smiled. Slowly, she climbed down the cliff. Riza approached Sig and watched. Next to Riza was Winry. The three watched the alchemists march across the sands to the event of the century.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Desert Outside of Eastern City-

At the array location, the alchemists all formed into a large circle. All three hundred alchemists stood next to each other forming the perfect circle around the original array. Izumi walked up last and stood across from Ed. Next to Ed was Al. State and National alchemists all standing beside non-state. Izumi then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. On it was a replica of the array in the book.

"All right people. We need to be synchronized. Also, if you wear an array, please dispose of it. We don't need cross contamination between arrays."

Dante spoke up and soon people were disposing of clothing and jewelry that held an array. Izumi walked out into the middle of the large circle and stopped at the circle drawn in the sand. She then bent down and, using as steady of a hand as possible, she re drew the original array into the sand. She then walked back in line. Then... they waited. Then, Izumi took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. As she did this, other soon followed and did the same. A loud clapping noise was heard as all the alchemist became synchronized. Then, they all silently counted to three and bent down, slamming their hands into the ground, all at once, causing a small amount of sand to be kicked up.

Then, just as all hands touched the sand, lines from the alchemists to the large array in appeared in light. Then, the array slowly began to light up and was soon bright red. While the red light glowed from the array, the lines disappeared and the alchemists hands were encased in bolts of red light, mixed with the color light that, that alchemist specialized in. And before long, each alchemist w encased in the same bolts that encased their hands. All was silent as the light grew brighter.

Apon the cliff side, the on lookers watched as all they saw was a bright red light with some flickering bolts of light around it. Three hundred alchemists stood together, banding together to protect the world. This bright light lasted about thirty minutes before the red light expanded and consumed the desert. As quick as it appeared, it disappeared. All went dark. All went silent even more then before. It was deafening. In the moonlit night, a large cloud of dust and sand could be seen. Then, a pale red glow was in the middle of the dust cloud, but it was barely noticeable. The on lookers all feared the worst. The all slowly began climbing down the cliff side.

With the alchemists...

All the alchemists were tossed about in a mess, some were atop each other and others were alone. But together they all stayed. The red glow enlarged and soon appeared to form into something. Then, after more concentration, the alchemist all noticed the glow was forming into a person. Well, the bust of a person.

"Who is that?"

"What is happening?"

Alchemists all called out as the face formed more clearly. The person who owned the face then blinked his eyes a few times and smiled.

"Hello alchemists young and old..."

The man looked old, but young. He had long hair tied back and a beard and mustache. His shirt collar was puffy, but didn't block his face. He smiled as the alchemists who all stared up at him. His appearance was all formed in the glow of the red light. Below him glowed the array. He scanned the crowd before him. As his eyes fell on a few alchemists, he sighed and shock his head. Then others saw these same alchemists. They were the only once not standing or sitting. They seamed to be lifeless. Izumi was one.

"Teacher!"

Ed and Al yelled out as they ran around the array over to Izumi. They collapsed to their knees and attempted to wake her up. There was blood at the corners of her mouth and there was a fresh blood stain on her duster. Some sand near her was also soaked in blood. The alchemists all looked over at Ed and Al.

"Teacher wake up... Please wake up teacher..."

Izumi's eyes slowly open into small thin slits. Her eyes were dark and distant. She saw the boys and smiled slightly, coughing once more a bit. They helped her sit up slightly where Ed then helped prop her up.

"My name is Nicholas Flamel. The discoverer of alchemy."

The glowing head called out. Izumi's eyes darted over to him and she stared. Ed and Al stared at the head known as Nicholas Flamel.

"Those of you who are here have some for a very important reason. Your here to protect others who can not protect them selves..."

Nicholas Flamel said, his voice was gentle yet strong. All alchemist stared at him, even the half lifeless Izumi.

"I am the one who created the world wide protection array and I'm the reason things have been strangely happening. But now that I see the truth. You people are not all selfish. Even though some of you have attempted the forbidden taboo that is known as Human Transmutation, you did not do it for yourself, you did it for others. Those who you love. And those who you lost..."

Nicholas Flamel pun around and looked at everyone, he wasn't quite smiling, but in a way he was.

"Now that I have seen the truth. I know the future uses alchemy in a good way. Helping ways. I am now wishing I did not destroy the philosopher's stone. Some of you have lost more then you could ever gain in a single lifetime. Some of you have lost in the process of attempting to gain for others in an attempt at a selfless act..."

Nicholas Flamel looked at the alchemist who all created human transmutation. He nodded and smiled at each one. When he fell on Izumi and the boys, he looked at them for a moment. Then he turned and looked at a few others.

"Some, if not all, have thought of using human transmutation, but did not. you knew the person would not be happy living like that. Knowing that their life caused you and others more pain then their actual death..."

Nicholas Flamel glanced at Roy and moved on.

"This is why, I know that the future hold people who care for each other and need the stone to heal, not for power like I thought... So as an apology, I am granting you all one wish each... Don't bother attempting to tell me your wish. I already know what you all want. Your hearts desires is your one and only true wish..."

Nicholas Flamel smiled and his arms appeared. he held them out and spun around slowly looking at everyone once more.

"Enjoy your new lease on life and enjoy your happiness. to create this perfect wish, I must use equivalent exchange and in that case... as the discoverer of alchemy I choose to give up my world wide protection array and allow others like yourselves to control alchemy and to maintain the order... goodbye my friends and good luck...the philosopher's stone shall never again be used to create world wide happiness like it is being used now..."

With that, Nicholas Flamel glowed brighter and then seamed to explode in a bright flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light slowly disappeared. When it did, they all walked closer to the circle. All the dust and sand clouds slowly disappeared revealing a few confused looking people and allowing the on lookers to join in the celebrations.

"Mother!"

Al cried as he looked to the people. Ed looked as well and sure enough there was their mother, Trisha Elric, looking just the same as she was the day she died. Only healthier.

"Al! Look! you've got your body back!"

"You too brother!"

The boys hugged each other and then ran to their mother. Trisha opened her arms and greeted hr grown boys. Edward had his arm and leg back and Alphonse had his whole body back. The boys were beaming as they hugged thier mother. Winry and Pinako came up next and and were pulled into the celebrations. People were reunited with loved ones who were attempted to be brought back by alchemy. People and pets alike.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Desert Outside of Eastern City-

Roy stood staring in shock at the sight. Then, as the Elrics began to walk away, he saw something he hadn't seen in a year. His eyes softened as he began walking into the circle.

"Hughes!"

Roy cried out. Maes Hughes looked around and saw Roy., He waved and smiled as he began walking over. They hugged like old friends who haven't seen each other in...well a year.

"But I never attempted it. I never attempted human transmutation."

Roy said as he and Hughes ended their hug.

"Did you think about it?"

"Well yeah... many times..."

"Maybe thats the answer."

"Maybe..."

The two war buddies exchanged smiled.

"Roy!"

They heard get yelled you.

"Roy Mustang!"

Roy looked over and saw Riza, Elicia and Gracia coming. Roy waved and Gracia stopped. She stared at the sight before her. 'Maes' She mouthed as she slowly started walking towards him again. He smiled and waved at her. She then began running until she was swept up into his arms. Roy smiled and watched Hughes pick up his daughter and hug his family. Hughes then smiled and leaned over to Roy.

"Hey buddy.. I haven't pestered you for a year. Found yourself a...?"

Roy laughed and patted Hughes on the shoulder.

"I'm working on it Hughes... I'm working on it..."

Roy smiled and moved to the side where Hughes looked beyond and saw Riza standing maybe five feet away. Her left hand was hovering over her chest with a small diamond engagement ring glittering in the limited light. She smiled. Hughes smiled back and patted Roy on the back.

"About time buddy... about time..."

While alchemists, family and friends were slowly starting to leave, Izumi remained sitting on the ground. She looked around as she placed a hand on her stomach. She no longer felt weak. Something was different. For the first time in ten years she felt whole... complete. She coughed as dust got in her face and no blood came up.

Izumi smiled as she watched the reunions and all the happy people. Izumi walked into the circle and watched people be reunited with each other. Just then, she heard something. All other sounds disappeared as Izumi stared, wide eyed into the circle. No other sound was heard as she walked closer and closer. She stopped every no and then and looked around. Was she really hearing it? Then reality hit her and she began to run. She ran faster and faster until she reached the source of the sound. Her wide dark violet eyes scanned the sand quickly until she found it. Then, her eyes began glued to the sight.

A soft gentle cry of a newborn baby came from a blue bundle of wiggling life in the direct middle of the circle. Izumi approached it slowly, tears welding up in her eyes, as she fell to her knees. She stared at it for a moment as it's arms flared in the night sky. She reached for the baby and picked it up into her arms, cooing him silent. She carefully pulled back the top of the blanket and reviled a beautiful baby boy's face with rosy cheeks. Bright violet eyes looked up at Izumi from behind short black locks of hair as the crying stopped. Tears streamed down Izumi's face even harder as she lifted up the baby's left arm and saw the birth mark. She pulled the baby close to her face and hugged it like she was never going to let go. She kissed it's forehead gently as tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the baby's.

Slowly, Izumi rose to her feet and walked away from the circle. Holding the baby closely to her chest, feeling the very soft beating of the baby's heart. She walked, she never once took her eyes off the baby. Her tears slowed down, but they left trails on her cheeks.

"Izumi!"

Came a frightened voice. Izumi looked up and saw Sig running at her. When he saw her standing, a sigh excepted his lips as he slowed down and approached her calmly.

"Your all right..."

He reached his hand out for her.

"I'm better then all right."

She walked over to him and took his hand. He saw the baby in her arms and smiled. It was their baby boy that they lost ten years ago. Sig embraced his wife and son as Izumi cried once more into his chest, holding the baby ever so tightly to her. They parted only for a second and Izumi looked up into Sig's face. She pulled back the blanket and reviled the baby's face. Sig smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Izumi lifted the baby up and Sig carefully held him in his arms, cradling the baby into a soft slumber.

"Everything is the way it should be...I'm well again, we have our son back... everything is perfect..."

Izumi leaned into Sig's chest as he handed the baby back to Izumi and wrapped one arm around her waist. The Elrics and Rockbells then came up to see Izumi.

"Teacher... your all right..."

"Yes Ed... I'm all right.."

Thats when Ed noticed the baby. his eyes lit up as he watched the baby coo softly in Izumi's arms. Trisha smiled at the sight as Al clung to his mother, never wanting to let go. Winry jumped on Ed's back to get a better look at the baby and when she saw it, she smiled. Behind them, Roy, Riza, and the Hughes family approached. They all stood around Izumi and the baby.

"I have to admit... I'm not fond of the military or the idea of state alchemists... but thank you for your help...Roy."

Roy smiled as he placed an arm around Riza and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Maes and Gracia smiled as Maes wrapped an arm around her and held his daughter in his other arm. It was a good day... or night...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	16. Chapter 16 Fin

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - As a before thought, I just want to let you all know that I got most of my alchemy statistics and data information from Harry Potter, FMA and the Internet. But because it is a mixture, this story will not flow perfectly with everyone else's concepts of the Art of Alchemy. So please enjoy, and should I be WAY off, inform me please and give me the corrections...but also allow me some creative writing leeway. Thank you. Enjoy...

-Dublith, The Curtis Home-

The sound a someone humming a sweat melody came from the back room of the Curtis meat shop/house. While Sig stood in the front taking care of a few customers, his wife Izumi was standing in the back room like always. Only, this time she wasn't reading, she was swaying gently side to side in front of the window looking into her folded arms. As she spun around gentle and swayed across the room a few times, it was seen that a blue blanket was draped over her arms with a wide-eyes baby boy smiling up at her. He had bright violet eyes and short locks of black hair. his cheeks were rosy and his smile was as bright as the sun.

Izumi smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms who giggled every now and then. The resemblance between mother and son was seen as sunlight cast into the room and reflected off of Izumi's usually dark eye. Today however, her eyes matched her son's perfectly. The baby giggled once again and waved his arms up at his mother. His feet kicked slowly as Izumi ran her hand through his short hair.

It had been a year since the alchemy incident just out side of Eastern City. And nothing has been the same. For starters, Izumi and Sig had their son, Travis, back and Izumi was as healthy as ever. Also, Izumi's teacher Dante disappeared right after that night and hasn't been heard from since. But there was no real loss there.

"Izumi..."

Sig called as he approached the room. He walked inside and found his wife rocking the baby by the window. She was wearing a tan skirt that reached her ankles and a black shirt. Her whole perspective of things changed when she first lost her son. And then they changed back when she her son returned.

Izumi heard Sig call, she stopped humming and turned around to face him. She smiled and walked over, Travis giggling happily in her arms. Sig offered to take the baby and handed Izumi her blue jacket. They made the trade and once she had her jacket on, she took Travis back. They left the blanket in the room and all exited the house. hey walked down the street as always and were stopped once by a small group of children, all about six or seven years old.

"Teacher...teacher... can we see baby Travis again..."

They all jumped up and down wanting to see the baby. Ever since the baby came home with Izumi, the children all took great interest. If she didn't walk the streets, the children usually came to her house before dinner. Izumi bent down to their level and all the children gathered around her in a circle. The smaller children pushed to the front and all the children 'awed' and 'ohh-ed'.

"How old is he now?"

"When will he be able to play with us?"

"When's his birthday?"

The children ass moved closer to the baby who giggled at the sight of more little-people arriving.

"So many questions. He's only a year, his birthday is June 13th and he can play when he gets older."

"How much older?"

Izumi laughed. The kids were so desperate to play with Travis.

"Maybe a few more years...he need to learn to walk first."

"Can we watch..."

"Well... when I teach him, you can watch... but not right now... he is still too young."

The children all moaned by soon parted after they each shook the baby's hand and said good-bye. Once they all left, Izumi stood back up and looked at Sig.

"They all love you."

"I know."

"all these years you have many kids..."

"But none as precious as him."

Izumi smiled and looked down at her son who was slowly falling asleep. They soon began walking down the street once more. Their life was perfect now.

Elsewhere, in Central City, a woman who looked to be about seven months along walked down the sidewalk towards the military central HQ. At her feet was a black and white dog who wagged his tail happily. The woman sighed as she stopped walking for a moment and placed both hands on her back. She made a small stretch backwards before she continued walking, one hand remaining on her back.

"You know Hayate... what sucks most about this isn't just the constant back pain, but it's the fact I'm actually fitting into one of the Men's military uniforms. Can you believe I have to wear a man's uniform?"

The woman sighed again. When she joined the military at age eighteen, they had to custom fit the smallest men's uniform to fit her small figure. Even the other women in the military wore the men's small uniforms. But she was too tiny and needed a custom fitted one. Now, pregnant, she had to wear a man's uniform jacket to fit her enlarged stomach.

"Oh... quit winning Riza... I'm the one who had to deal with the hormone changes and the twenty times a night bathroom breaks... And be thankful all you need to wear is the men's jacket... imagine wearing the pants?"

Riza turned around and saw her husband, the Fuhrer of Amestris smiling, leaning against a wall. She glared at him, knowing full well he was talking about the skirt she was wearing in order to make walking around with a baby much easier. The skirt wasn't what he wanted on her but at least it went just down to her knees.

"I don't remember inviting you into the conversation...sir..."

She smiled as the dog barked and ran over to him wagging his tail. Roy then approached Riza and kissed her cheek.

"I told you to let me walk the dog You should be sitting, not prancing around Central."

"With all due respect Roy... I'm not doing much...'prancing' these days."

Roy placed an arm around her back and together they walked back to central HQ. As they walked along the street, they past the small market place. As they walked by the shops, they would stop for a minute and look inside the windows. Riza especially liked looking inside the clothing windows.

"I can't wait until I'm THAT size again."

She smiled and pointed at a window dummies who was like a size '0'. Roy laughed and they continued walking. Back at Central, they found Hughes bragging to who ever would listen about who his wife was pregnant and was gonna have another kid.

"Great... more photos..."

Roy smiled and Hughes ran over to spread the news around... AGAIN.

"Fuhrer sir..."

A private ran up and handed him a small envelope addressed to him. After the private left, Roy slowly opened the letter to revile an invitation to a wedding.

"Ed and Winry are getting married."

Roy smiled and handed the invitation to Riza.

"They hired me as the photographer..."

Hughes smiled.

"I wonder why..."

Riza smiled and handed the invitation back to Roy. Hughes already bugged them enough and they finally allowed him to take baby pictures of their baby when it is born. Now he is being hired to take pictures at a wedding. What did they ever do without him...

Fin

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
